1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system and an endoscope video processor, and more particularly to an endoscope system capable of observing a forward field of view and a lateral field of view independently and simultaneously, and an endoscope video processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscope systems provided with an endoscope for picking up an image of an object inside a subject, an image processing apparatus for generating an observed image of the object picked up by the endoscope, and the like are widely known in a medical field, an industrial field and the like.
Further, some endoscope systems are capable of observing a subject with a wide field of view in order to prevent a lesion portion from being overlooked. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-66648 discloses an endoscope capable of simultaneously acquiring a forward-field-of-view image and a lateral-field-of-view image and displaying the forward-field-of-view image and the lateral-field-of-view image on a display portion.